The present disclosure relates to computer memory, and more specifically, to macros utilizing non-volatile memory.
Non-volatile memory is computer memory which can retain stored information even when not powered. Some types of non-volatile memory may contain field-effect transistors (FETs) which may be programmed. Charge trapping can be used to shift the threshold voltage of field-effect transistors.